Guild
No MMO is complete without a Guild System! Create or join a guild with friends or strangers and conquer the world of Edda together! Name your Guild, level it up and earn awesome perks for you and your guildmates! Creation In order to create a guild you must meet the following criteria first: *You must be level 10 and have 10,000 gold. *Your Guild name must be less than 16 characters and named appropriately. *Special character's cannot be used. Once you meet all the criteria above, go to the Military Zone in Gaiyan Town and speak to "Guild Manager Harvis", located in the Barracks. *Hit spacebar or simply double click Harvis to prompt the Guild options. Click "Create Guild" if you are choosing to create your own Guild. If you are already the leader of a Guild, you can find other options such as "Guild Perks" and "level up Guild". *The Guild screen will pop up and here you can name your Guild and then register it. Remember, no special characters and the name has to be appropriate! *You now officially have your very own Guild! From here you can start inviting friends and strangers as you see fit to increase the size of your Guild. You can do this by finding your friends and right clicking them. This will bring up a list of options, one being "Invite to Guild". You may also do this in the Guild tab (accessed by hitting "G"). Simply select the person and click "invite" to have them invited to the Guild. Joining *Joining a Guild is relatively simple. The Guild leader will have to right click your character, so it is best to meet them somewhere close. Once they do, you will get a notification asking you to join a Guild. *You are now officially in a Guild. Whether you created one or were invited to one, your Guild name will now display above your character's name. Chatting Once you are in a Guild, you will want to chat with other member of your Guild. To do so, simply open the chat box by hitting "enter". From there, type "/g" followed by "enter". You can now chat freely with other members of your Guild! Options You can access your Guild Panel at anytime by pressing "g". Here you can see who is online or offline, their level, Guild name, leader, and level as well as perks. There are many options in the Guild Panel, however some may be restricted to Guild Leaders only. Guild level Whether creating a Guild or Joining one, you will have access to certain perks and benefits the higher your Guild level is. *At Level 10, your Guild will be Level 1. It will only require 10,000 gold (The cost to create the Guild). This is how a Guild first starts off. You can only have a maximum amount of 50 members and will not have access to any benefits yet. *Level 2 can be achieved by reaching level 30 and spending 2,500,000 Gold and 1,000,000 Guild Points. This will increase your Guild capacity to 65 players, no perks. *Level 3 can be achieved by reaching level 50 and spending 3,500,000 Gold and 1,500,000 Guild Points. This will increase your Guild Capacity to 80 players and give you access to 2 Guild Perks. Perks After meeting certain criteria, you will have access to Guild Perks. These perks will grant increased experience gains as well as gold drop rates. Category:Guild